


without you here, i'm falling, without you, i just can't breathe... (without you, babe, i'm falling, and i'll always be on my knees)

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, lucifer being a big dumb, they do the do, trixie just wants them all to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: In which Trixie is tired of her mom being sad and she misses her friend Lucifer. Lucifer is just sad and misses the Detective. Chloe just wants to hug her daughter.





	without you here, i'm falling, without you, i just can't breathe... (without you, babe, i'm falling, and i'll always be on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Lucifer was sitting at his piano staring at the keys. It had been a month since he’d last spoken to the Detective and he… Well, he deserved it didn’t he? And it had been the longest time since he’d seen anyone who wasn’t Linda, but… how could he when all of his friends had belonged to the Detective first (and Miss Lopez had reached out but… Chloe needed all the support she could get, so he’d told her he was fine, but busy, and it had hurt more than he expected it to, but the Detective came first, as always)? So he sat at his piano, staring at the keys trying to will himself to get up and pour himself a drink. Linda had told him that he needed to get out and do something, to stop wallowing in his own company… He’d been down to the club, but the writhing bodies and debauchery held no interest for him (and made him more than a little sad), so when he’d tried he just felt more empty. 

He hadn’t moved since that morning when he had sat down to play. He hadn’t played anything either, just sat there and watched his hands settle on the keys. He was about to make himself get up, make himself go to the bar and drink and drink until he couldn’t feel his face, but then the elevator sounded, and he turned towards it desperately. Instead of the Detective like he had hoped, he was surprised see that it was her daughter, which was the oddest sight he’d ever seen walk through those elevator doors (yes, even more odd than seeing his mother walk through them).

He stood and moved around the piano bench but before he could ask her what she was doing in his penthouse, she sobbed out his name and barreled into his legs. She was sobbing into his shirt and he gaped at her for the longest time. He tried to pull her away from him but she just clung tighter and he didn’t want to hurt her, so he stopped trying to detach her. “Spawn, can you… would you just…” he tried, and then he sighed. The way he was standing, she would be knocked over if he tried to walk. As gently as he could he pulled at her, and when she sobbed harder, he tutted and managed to get her into his arms. She latched her arms around his neck and continued to cry into his shoulder and he… he didn’t know what to do, how to make her stop…

He picked his phone off the top of the bar with the hand not supporting the child, and hurriedly dialed Linda’s number. As soon as she picked up, she started talking, “Lucifer, I really-”

“How do I make her stop crying?!” Lucifer asked, halfway to panicking. 

“Who?” Linda asked, worried because he imagined that she could hear the child over the phone. 

“The Spawn!”

“Whose ‘spawn’?”

“The Detective’s! How do I get her to stop? Is there a button?” He really, really wanted her to stop, it was doing strange things to his chest (and it had only ever felt this tight around the Detective, but this little girl was not the Detective).

“You comfort her, Lucifer,” she said like he knew what that meant. “And then you talk to her.”

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed, “but what do I do?”

“You comfort her! Hug her, let her know that its okay and that you’re there for her,” she told him. “Now, Lucifer, I really have to go, okay?” 

“Doctor, no, I-” but she hung up before he finished. He sighed. Hesitantly, he wrapped both his arms around the little girl in his arms, lightly at first, like he was afraid he’d hurt her, but then more firm as she continued to cry and hug him as tight as she could. “Come now, urchin,” he said to the top of her head. It didn’t help, she just gripped him tighter. All at once and haltingly, he relaxed and hugged her as tight as he dared, because he had missed her too. “It’s alright, my darling,” he whispered into her hair. “I’ve got you, dearest heart…” and he hushed her until she had stopped crying, and her breath had stopped catching. 

She finally pulled back but she didn’t let him put her down. “I missed you Lucifer,” she told him, her voice raw from crying. “Did you miss me too?”

“I…” he started, and then he sighed. “Of course I did, you little urchin.” And then he hugged her to him again and rubbed her back for a long moment, though he was a little unsure as to why he did it.

“Mommy misses you too,” she sniffled into his neck. 

He just sighed in response and rested his chin against her head for a moment. “I miss her too…” he whispered.

Beatrice clutched the collar of his shirt in one of her hands (we’re the wrinkles really worth this? …they were, he thought, because he’d actually missed her and was glad she was here). “She’s been really sad, Lucifer,” she told him, and he closed his eyes to stop them from burning with emotion. “I don’t know how to fix it, but maybe you do? You always make her smile…”

The breath in Lucifer’s lungs left him all at once, and he had to take a moment before he spoke. “She doesn’t want to see me, dearest heart,” he told her. 

“But you can make her feel better!” the little girl insisted, and there were tears in her eyes again and they threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. 

“No, I can’t,” he said, his voice raw, like hers was. “I’m the reason she’s sad, Beatrice… She… she doesn’t want to see me…”

“But she told Ella she missed you a lot the other day…” she sniffled.

Lucifer sighed. Of course she’d said that. She missed the fact that she didn’t know, that she hadn’t seen… She missed before everything had been turned on it’s head. “I don’t think you heard her quite right, my darling…” he told her, wiping a tear from her cheek as it fell. He could tell she was upset, so he suggested that they called her. “That way she can come and see me when she comes and gets you? How’s that, little daring?”

“Only if you promise to try and make her smile,” she said. 

He sighed and was quiet for a long moment, thinking it over. He needed to get her back to the Detective because he was more than sure that the little girl wasn’t supposed to be there. Probably wasn’t supposed to be with him at all. “I promise to try,” is all he said, and then she let him call her mother. 

He called twice and her phone went straight to voicemail, he left one, and then for good measure, he sent a text as well. Beatrice wouldn’t let go of him, so he had to sit with her on his lap. He’d moved them over to the couches and for a while she just sat in his lap with her head on his shoulder. She didn’t move for the longest time, and he thought that maybe she’d fallen asleep, but then she asked him, if she could have something to drink. He tried to put her down, but once again she wouldn’t let him and he wondered if all small humans were as clingy as she was. He carried her into the kitchen with him and got her some orange juice. She was content to stay in his arms, and when they sat back down, not even the offer of anything she wanted to watch on the television tempted her off of his lap. 

He was getting worried, when the Detective hadn’t called back and he was… She always called right back (but maybe she wouldn’t now that she knew… now that he was… well, maybe she wouldn’t now…). He was starting to think that maybe something had happened to her, and that as a result, the small human would never, ever let him go. And he was almost at a full blown internal panic attack, when his phone rang. It was Miss Lopez instead of the Detective, but he’d take anyone but Daniel in that moment (the man had said that he blamed him for Charlotte’s death, and he was right… he’d really cocked everything up…). 

“Miss Lopez?” he asked into the phone.

“Yeah, Lucifer, Chloe wanted to know if you’d heard from Trixie?” she started, sounding worried. “Chloe’s phone got destroyed by a bad guy, so we’re all trying to find her.”

“She’s with me,” he told her immediately, wanting to put the Detective at ease. 

“She is?!” Ella exclaimed. “That’s great, where are you guys?”

He told her they were at Lux but he stopped her before she could hang up. “Let me talk to her, if you please, Miss Lopez? I can feel how worried she is from here,” he tried to joke, but his voice was too nervous for that.

“Decker! Lucifer’s got her!” he heard faintly over the phone. 

There was a moment of fumbling and then for the first time in a month he heard the Detective’s, Chloe’s voice over the line. “Lucifer?” she asked, panicked and worried.

He went a little breathless at her voice dancing along the syllables of his name, but shook himself out of it, she needed him to tell her that her daughter was alright. “She’s here, Chloe, darling,” he told her, trying to keep his voice even. “She’s perfectly alright, just a little upset, I think…” He paused. “Do you want to talk to her?”

“Yeah, Lucifer, thank you,” she told him, and she sounded sincere… (but how could he trust that? How could he be sure that those emotions were for him? How could they be? She knew all of him now…)

Lucifer handed the phone to the little girl, “Talk to your mother, Spawn.”

When the little girl spoke into the phone, Chloe started talking, and it seemed like she was yelling, or something of the sort (and when he listened very closely, he could hear her telling her spawn that she had been so scared and that she was coming to get her, and they would be going home as soon as she got there). The little girl’s eyes filled with tears, and out of nowhere, she shouted, “No! I want to stay with Lucifer!”

Lucifer gaped at her. She… she wanted to… But she couldn’t! She had to go home to her mother and… And the Detective definitely didn’t want her to be with him, not now that she knows 

She was still arguing with her mother, and he just, he wanted it to stop… He didn’t like it when either of them were upset, and he’d never really seen the two of them this upset at each other, and then, suddenly, Beatrice was shoving the phone at him and burying her face in his neck. “Detective?” he asked into the phone.

“I’ll be there soon, Lucifer!” Chloe snapped. He winced as she hung up the phone. He’d known she was going to be upset with him.

He hugged the little girl close for a moment knowing that he’d never see her again and just… he… he was going to miss her and her mother so very much. They sat on the couch like that for a long moment, much longer than Lucifer normally would have, and finally, Trixie asked where the bathroom was so that she could wash her face. 

As the little girl was occupied, Lucifer started pacing near the balcony. He wanted to go out there and have a cigarette just to have something to do with his hands, but he wasn’t sure if the spawn could be left alone like that. And if he was smoking, what would the detective have to say about him leaving her daughter unsupervised in favor of one of his vices. 

The elevator sounded and he turned towards it. He hadn’t see her in a month and she… she was absolutely beautiful (the most gorgeous sight he’d ever seen, and there was nothing he’d ever done in his life to deserve such a sight). She was… she looked so very beautiful and he… he almost fell to his knees in front of her. She was frowning and looking around the room, presumably for her daughter. “She’s in the bathroom, darling,” he said, and then he silently scolded himself for being so familiar with her. 

Trixie chose that moment to come out of the bathroom but froze when she saw her mother. She crossed her arms and glowered. Lucifer looked between them. He felt the tension in the room and he was reminded that he didn’t… he was uncomfortable when those he’d loved fought (and he loved them, he loved them both, he realized, which surprised him… he’d known that he loved Chloe, but the magnitude of his affection for the child caught him off guard for a moment). There was a tense moment, and Lucifer almost said something.

“Trixie,” Chloe started a lot calmer than she had been on the phone. “Come on, we have to go home.” Trixie just glared at her mother and then pouted at the ground. Chloe sighed and crouched down to be level with her daughter. “Monkey, come on,” she said but the little girl still didn’t move. “Trixie, babe, just,” and Lucifer watched as tears well up in her eyes, “you scared me, baby, and I just… I want to hold you, so what’s wrong?”

Trixie’s eyes filled with tears again and if the both of them started really crying he was sure he would have to call Linda again. “I missed Lucifer, Mommy…” she sniffled, “and I know you missed him too… And he misses us! He told me he did!” Her tears start to fall, and Lucifer’s heart clenches. “Can we all just… I want us all to be together again…”

Chloe looks over at him and it was all he could do not to go to her, to wipe her tears away. “It’s good to see you, darling,” he told her with as much of a smile as he could manage (which he was sure looked as sad and pained as it felt). He looked away from her, unable to stand the weight and meaning in her gaze. “I can… I can leave LA… you’ll both be much happier when I’m gone. Less arguments… I’ll leave, and the Spawn will forget about me soon enough and I’ll-”

“No!” Trixie screamed, gut wrenching and just a little terrifying (at least to him, but he saw the Detective jump out of the corner of his eye). “You can’t leave! I’ll never forget you because you’re part of our family!” she had started crying again. “You can’t leave!”

And then, her arms were around his waist again and she was sobbing into the front of his shirt. He felt positively horrible because he had upset her again, so he pulled her into his arms. He caught Chloe staring at him in disbelief, and he almost smiled because he imagined that that was what his face had looked like earlier. But he wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head. He felt tears build up in his eyes and cleared his throat, “I don’t want to leave you, you little monkey,” he told her, and he saw the Detective shift closer to him. “But if you and your mother would be better in my absence, then perhaps it’s for the best…”

Chloe gasped, and touched his shoulder, and he met her eye, confused (she was touched that he just wanted what was best for them, but didn’t he know? He was what was best for them… he made her more spontaneous, more laid back and Trixie adored him, and listened to him, and look at how sweet he was being with her daughter in that moment… he was… how did he not know that he was best for them?). “Lucifer, no one wants you to leave…” she said softly.

“But…” and he knew he was frowning now, “but you’re fighting about me… and if I’m not here, then there’s nothing to fight about…”

“Lucifer…” and she shook her head like she thought he was hopeless. “We wouldn’t be arguing, we would just be sad…”

“But… but why?” he asked, small and scared and he hated himself for that. 

“Because you’re our family,” Beatrice said as she pulled back from his neck.

“And because we love you,” Chloe added (and how could that be something he didn’t know? They loved him, had loved him for so very long, had considered him family for longer than that…). 

And he felt his face wobble. He couldn’t believe that because that couldn’t be true. “You saw me, saw my…” he gulped audibly. “You know the truth now…”

“Yeah,” Chloe whispered. “I did and I needed a little time, but I don’t anymore…” Her eyes flickered over his face, watching him, or looking for what laid beneath. “I was going to call you yesterday, but my phone got smashed, and I was going to get a new one today, but _someone_ had to run away and scare me.”

Trixie sunk into his arms and he held her tighter, not wanting her to get in trouble. Chloe was smiling at him again and he didn’t know why, but at least she wasn’t yelling at him. And then he realized that she was telling him the truth. “Oh…” he breathed out.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Trixie said, earnest and small. “I just… I missed him…” She sighed. “Am I in trouble?”

“Sorry, Monkey, but yeah,” Chloe scrunched nose up playfully at her daughter. “I know it’s a weekend, but I think going to bed early tonight will be enough punishment for you, don’t you?” Trixie groaned but she agreed. Then, she looked at Lucifer with a coy smile, wondering what he could have done to deserve this level of teasing. “You want to come over for dinner?” she asked him.

“Only if you allow me the honor of making it,” he told her, but he knew he would have agreed even if she told him no, he couldn’t make them dinner. 

She gave him a smile so soft that his heart almost broke in half. She gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her close as she led them all downstairs to her car. The little girl told them how she’d found her way to the club once they were all buckled in (she’d borrowed Ella’s phone and ordered an uber), and she was talking about what they could possibly have for dinner, but Lucifer was keeping his secrets on that front, because it had been a while since he’d seen what the Detective had in her fridge. Chloe started to inform him of the cases he’d missed, but he just shifted uncomfortably and she seemed to realize that it made him uncomfortable, to hear about how she had been without him. 

“Ella said she texted you, but you said you were busy,” Chloe said. 

He glanced at her and met her eye briefly, but his gaze went down to his lap after a few seconds. “Yes, she… she texted me…” he said, soft and unsure.

“You didn’t want to see her?” Chloe asked, and she sounded concerned (which was impossible, she couldn’t be concerned for him, for Ella perhaps, but not for him…).

He couldn’t meet her eye as he answered, “Of course I did.” When she asked why he said he was busy, he just shook his head.

“Lucifer, have you… did you see anyone in the last month?” she asked him.

“I saw Linda quite regularly,” he said, but he still wouldn’t look at her.

“Socially?” she asked. He shook his head, not willing to lie to her, to be untruthful in anyway, not now that she knew. They pulled up at a red light and Lucifer flinched as she reached over and placed a hand on his knee. His eyes shot to hers and she froze, she started to take her hand away but the whimper he let escape was… well, it was pitiful, if he was being honest with himself, but it was also involuntary, and he… He loved her, and it had been so long since she had touched him, and he… he just… She was touching him (and it was so soft and gentle and nothing her deserved but he just… he loved it when she touched him because she touched him in a way no one else ever did, with consideration and tenderness and whenever it surprised him she never pulled away, just let him get used to it). “Lucifer, babe, you… you shouldn’t have isolated yourself like that…” she told him quietly. 

He stared at her like he didn’t quite understand what she meant and they were quiet as she pulled into her apartment complex. They all got out of the car and Trixie grabbed his hand and he thought for a moment about pulling away, but the little girl had missed him and he had missed her too…

Lucifer went to the kitchen and started looking for ingredients for a simple dinner and he decided for a simple chicken alfredo with some colorful vegetables even if the little urchin would complain. As he was preparing the ingredients, Beatrice came up to him and leaned against his legs as he stood at the counter. She sighed heavily. “What’s the matter, dearest heart?” he asked, and even stopped chopping the vegetables as he looked down at her.

She shrugged and sighed again. He stroked her hair as they stood there, and he heard more than he saw the Detective in the doorway of the kitchen and glanced up at her. “I’m sad that I’m in trouble, but I’m not sorry that I went to see you,” the little girl told him. 

“Neither am I, you little urchin,” he told her. She leaned on him for the longest time and after a while, he decided that he would continue making dinner. He hoped that she would leave him alone for a while but then he needed to cook the chicken and move around and he was… Well, he didn’t want her to move, but he needed her to. He looked down and saw that she had a portion of his trouser leg clutched in her hand. She really had missed him… So he swept her into his arms and carried her and his ingredients over to the stove (he really only needed one hand to make this dish anyway). She settled into his shoulder with a sigh and hugged him tight. He rested his head against hers. He really had missed this little urchin, more than he thought he would and he… this felt good, felt right (and Chloe had watched him pick up her daughter and hug her close, well, it was… it had made her tear up, and she just… she loved him… and she loved that he had accepted her daughter, and that they could be like this… she just… she didn’t know why she’d stayed away for so long…).

Dinner was done quickly, and Lucifer had set a reluctant Trixie down so that they could all eat together at the table. She had pouted at him and he had almost given in, but Chloe intervened (“Give him some space, Monkey, you can sit next to him on the couch later, okay?”). So they ate and Beatrice told him all about what had been happening on the playground (which he wasn’t interested in, he wasn’t at all, but he did ask after some of her friends by name, but that was just because he remembered something about them, not because he cared (it was, and he did)). Lucifer insisted on washing the dishes when they were done, and sent both Chloe and Trixie to “go ahead and get comfortable, pick out a movie for us” so he could try to convince himself that they had missed him and this wasn’t something they were doing so that they could laugh at him later (but it had happened before, and he just… he knew what it was like… it had been done to him before, not in the same way but… when his mother was in Charlotte’s body, she had manipulated him and he’d fallen for it and he… Well, he hoped very much that they were serious, that they weren’t doing this just to hurt him, and he knew they cared, but… his mother had cared too).

When he saw them waiting for him on the couch, he stopped and captured the sound of their quiet laughter to hold it forever where Miss Lopez once told him he held his heart (which he wasn’t sure was true, but she was so genuine and bright that perhaps she was right…). Chloe glanced back at him and smiled, holding out her hand to him, calling him to her. When he rounded the couch Beatrice hopped up and had him sit down so that she could climb into his lap. But then, oh then, Chloe leaned into him and it had been a month, maybe even longer, since she had been this close, and he… oh, he was just… speechless…

Chloe raised the remote and settled against him a little more, and the breath flew out him. He felt… he felt like he was home, like he belonged, and he just… he didn’t know what to do, but he knew he wanted to stay… He wanted to stay right here with them forever and he looked up for a moment, not to thank or curse his father, but to keep his tears from falling. He just… he loved them with everything he was, and he wanted to stay with them forever, and he hoped against hope that they would let him. 

He barely paid attention to the movie, but he felt Beatrice grow heavier about halfway through it. He was comfortable and he didn’t want to move, so he didn’t say anything, and he shifted Beatrice so that her head wasn’t at an awkward angle (he didn’t see Chloe hide her smile behind her hand when she saw him do that, he didn’t see her eyes soften but he did feel the press of her lips to his shoulder, though he could hardly believe it). 

The movie ended and Lucifer didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay, so when Chloe offered to take Beatrice from him and put her to bed, he told her it was fine and carried her bed. As gently as he could, he dumped her into the bed, and she shuffled around for a moment before settling. He stroked her hair away from her face, and then he made himself leave the room, and waited for the Detective so that she would tell him he could leave and ask him to never ever come back. 

She walked out of her daughters room and straight to the couch. She patted the place next to her and cautiously, he sat. He couldn’t look at her, knowing she was going to tell him that she wanted him to leave. She placed a hand on his knee and he gaped at it. 

“I missed you, Lucifer,” Chloe told him. His eyes shot up to hers and he tilted his head like he was confused. “I’m sorry that it took me so long…”

“No its… I’m sorry that that was something you had to see…” he told her, he knew he looked confused. 

Chloe shook her head. “I’m not,” she sighed. “Lucifer, I’m glad that I know all of you now.” She smiled at him, and he blinked at her. Her brow furrowed, and she looked at him closer. “I really did miss you, you know that, don’t you?” she asked, watching his face closely. He wouldn’t look at her. “Lucifer,” she said, touching his face lightly and pulling his eyes to meet hers, “I missed you so much, and I’m really glad I know the truth…” 

He nodded and looked down at his hands again. “It’s just… I’m a monster, darling,” his voice broke and he cleared his throat, “I… No one can see something like that and be alright…”

She grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them. “I’m okay, and Linda’s okay, isn’t she? I’ve talked to her, and… she told me what happened when you told her, and I should’ve talked to her sooner, but… I was scared… it hadn’t seen you in so long and I thought that you wouldn’t want to…”

“Chloe, I always want to see you,” he told her, bringing her hands up to his mouth to place kisses to them.

Lucifer watched as Chloe’s eyes watered and he was about to fly into a panic when she practically tackled him backwards onto the couch. “Oh, babe,” she sniffled against his neck, “I always want to see you, too.” 

He gaped at the top of her head. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, but she had her arms around him and it felt nice… felt right. He hugged her to him (and he had hugged a lot today so he felt like a pro), fitting with her in the way he always did (and wasn’t that the best thing he’d ever felt in his life?) and buried his nose in her shoulder. She smelled as she always did, and that more than anything else (her hands now in his hair, her arms around him, her in his lap) grounded him, and he… he let a few tears fall from his eyes. “I missed you so much,” he whispered at her neck. 

“I missed you too,” Chloe whispered back. And then she pulled away from him and stared at his face for a long time. He was going to ask her what was the matter, but she chose that moment to lean towards him and place the gentlest of kisses to the corner of his mouth and he couldn’t help but taste the skin her lips had touched. He leaned with her as she leaned away and skimmed his nose along hers, silently asking for some form of mercy as long as it came from her mouth, her lips… her. He couldn’t look her in the eye, couldn’t bring himself to even look at her face. Slowly, like he thought she’d push him away if he moved too fast, or that she’d realize she had the Devil in her home, he closed the gap between their lips.

The quiet gasp she let out against him was one of the most perfect sounds he’d ever heard, and he made sure that he’d never forget it (not that he ever could, but he wanted to make sure). So, when her lips parted under his, he took his time exploring her, making sure she knew that he still felt the same, that he was glad she’d chosen him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, “I know that… that I’m a monster, the Devil, but-”

“No,” Chloe told him stroking his cheek, “No… Not to me…” And then she kissed him again, long and tender and he felt like he could melt into her and she would keep him safe. He let her kiss him, take what she wanted from his mouth as if she were picking pieces of him from his very soul. He pulled her to him, so that she was straddling his lap, so that she had easier access to him, and poured himself into their kisses. She ground down against him, so he gave her that too. He pulled her down so that her hips hit his and they both moaned at the contact. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck and sucked a mark into the skin there as she ground down hard against him. He broke away from her skin with a shuddering breath hand held her hips to his, grinding up into her, just to see what she looked like as breathless as he was. 

“Chloe,” he gasped, and when she looked into his eyes… oh, he felt like he belonged to her. “Chloe,” was all he said, all he could say, and then she was kissing him again, and one of his hands was buried in her hair, holding her close to him. 

“Lucifer, we…” she started, panting, but he couldn’t help himself and he bit her neck lightly, over the mark he’d already made, and she whimpered. As he laved it with his tongue, she continued, “Upstairs! We need to go upstairs,” she finished hurriedly. 

He didn’t want to stop, but he let her slip off his lap, groaning softly at the loss of her. He followed her to the base of the stairs and stopped her, pressing her against the wall with slow, desperate kisses. “Are you sure, darling, that you want to do this now?” he asked through a series of long, breathless kisses. 

She nodded and pulled him to her lips by his hair, “Yes, please,” she whispered against his lips. She kissed him once more and then led him upstairs to her room. Once they were inside with the door closed, Lucifer lifted her shirt over her head and attached his mouth to her shoulder, working her bra off before she could try to push his suit jacket off. He had been about to attach both his mouth and hands to her breast, but she shook her head. 

His brow furrowed (he was so very terrified that she’d changed her mind) until she pushed his suit jacket to the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her a few times but then she pulled away to place open mouthed kisses to the skin she was uncovering, and all he could do was gasp and moan as he clutched at the skin he’d uncovered earlier. “Chloe,” he gasped, “Chloe, please…” but he had no idea what he was begging for.

She looked up from where she was knelt before him, and he felt himself grow harder at the sight, but he didn’t… He wanted her to feel good, for this to be about her, so he tried to stop her from unbuckling his belt and trousers. She didn’t let him, running a hand over the bulge in front of her and drawing a guttural moan from him. “Let me,” she told him, pulling his trousers and pants down all at once (and she even helped him out of his shoes and socks and the tenderness she held for him caught him off guard and he couldn’t help but gasp). 

He shook his head desperately, and clenched his eyes closed. “This was supposed to,” he gasped, but he never finished because she wrapped a hand around him. 

“No,” she told him her breath hitting the tip of his cock making it hard for him to concentrate. “It’s for _us_ , and I want to show you that I…” she bit her lip, and his eyes latched onto the sight, and he was practically panting, “that I care about you, too. That you mean a lot to me…” And then she took him into her mouth, and he was moaning so loudly he almost thought to cover his mouth, but both his hands ended up in her hair. 

“Fuck…” he managed in a gasp and a groan all at once. “Chloe, Chloe, Chloe,” he moaned in time to the rhythm she had made. “Please,” he gasped, trying to pull away from her, but she hummed around his cock and he moaned again. He’d never been affected like this by another lover and he knew that the fact that it was Chloe was why. “Please,” he begged her again and finally she pulled away. He wasted no time in bringing her back up to him and kissing her until he was breathing heavily. 

“I wasn’t done,” Chloe told him making him shudder as she pumped his cock with her hand. 

He kissed her for a few moments longer as he walked her back to the bed and sat her on it. “You never have to kneel before me, darling,” he told her. “I, on the other hand, should be on bended knee in front of you for every moment we’re together.” And before she could speak, he leaned forwards and captured one of her nipples between his lips to worship her like she deserved. Her hands ended up in his hair and pulled at the strands, but he just moaned and switched his attentions to her other breast. She moaned and gaped his name and he laid her back kissing down toward her stomach as he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them and her underwear off in one go. He knelt at the side of the bed, placing kisses on the sensitive skin of the inside of her thighs as he placed her legs over his shoulders. 

She gasped his name and ran a hand through his hair before he began. “You don’t have to,” she told him as he bit softly at the sensitive skin of her thigh, close to the crease of her hip, just inches away from her core.

He kissed her lightly right above her clit, and looked up at her, eyes hooded and dark, and focused on her and only her. “You said this was for us,” he told her, and then he let his tongue caress her bundle of nerves and she gasped, clutching at his hair, pulling just enough for him to groan as he suckled on her clit gently. 

She cursed as her hips jumped at the sensation, so he brought a hand to her stomach to hold her down as she licked and sucked at her cunt. “Fuck, Lucifer, yes!” she said, low and guttural as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard and long, until she was shuddering against him. He knew she expected him to stop after that, but she tasted so much better than he’d imagined (and once he had a dream about eating her out that had been so intense and vivid that he had to take himself in hand when he woke, and that… that had become his favorite dream) that he couldn’t help but go for one more. He kept licking and kissing her clit, letting the fingers of the hand not on her stomach to trace the edges of her opening. When he slid and a finger into her, he groaned when she clenched around it. “Lucifer, please,” she gasped, and he added another finger as he curled them against that rough spot inside her, she was panting heavily and pulling harshly at his hair. He let her, enjoying the sensation of having his hair pulled, and he was tasting her so as far as he was concerned, he was in heaven. He drew her pleasure out until she was sobbing his name (and perhaps he got a little carried away, but this was the woman he loved, and he’d had literal dreams about doing this to her until she couldn’t breathe) so he brought her to the edge and this time, he let her fall over, let her ride his fingers and tongue until she was shuddering too much and trying to push him away. 

He stood and watched as she tried to catch her breath. She was staring at him and he licked his lips, catching her essence on them. He watched her as she made her way to the pillows, absently sucking at the fingers he’d had inside her. She looked at him and gave him one of her perfect smiles, but this one just for him and a little bit dirty, and he found himself drawn to her. He settled beside her and kissed her deeply and a little messily, but he couldn’t stop, and she took that moment to take his cock in hand and stroke it. He gasped into her mouth as she smirked at him. She pulled him down over her and kissed him until they were both breathless. “Please,” he begged her on a gasp. “Chloe, please, will you let me…” 

“You don’t have to beg me,” she whispered back, and her hand stilled for a moment as she kissed him deeply.

“I’ll give you anything,” he told her, resting his forehead against hers. “Anything if you let me love you…”

Her eyes filled with tears and she brought her hands up to his face. “You don’t need to beg me, Lucifer… I love you… and I… I hope that-”

“Darling, I loved you before I knew what it felt like,” he said gently. He kissed her again and she shifted beneath him so that he was cradled between her thighs. He slid his cock along her opening, moaning with her when it caught on her clit. She reached down and lined him up with her cunt and kissed him as he pushed into her. They both gasped, resting their foreheads together again and breathing in each other’s air. “Chloe,” he sighed, and when he started moving, soft and slow and so much more gentle than he ever had before, she whimpered his name and mouthed at his chin, trying to kiss him as he moved within her. 

She was clutching at his shoulders and raking her nails down his back like she was trying to make him speed up, but he ground their hips together and she gasped at the friction of it. Lucifer was placing kisses to her neck and shoulders, occasionally catching her lips when she lifted her head from where she was gasping into his shoulder. She bit down on the base of his neck when he ground their hips together for a particularly long moment, and he growled at her with a sharp thrust of his hips, which made her cry out. “Lucifer,” she sobbed. 

They became more desperate in their movements, for each other and for release. Their pace increased and Chloe came, shuddering her release against him, and she moaned as she tightened around him. He stilled within her as she shook, he was so close, but he wanted her to have all she wanted, all she desired, so he stilled within her and let her grind up against him as she rode out her release. She was begging him (“Please, Lucifer, please,” she’d sobbed) and that more than anything else brought him tumbling over the edge after her.

He was aware of her hands in his hair next. He turned his head to kiss her deeply, so very glad that if she were leaving him, she had at least given him this. She refused to let him pull away from her, so he held her in his arms, and she peppered kisses to his neck and chest. They were quiet for the longest moment, basking in the feel of being together, when Chloe whispered, “I love you…”

He hugged her close and sighed into her hair. “I love you too, my darling…” he whispered back, almost afraid, but left much too raw after their night together and their time apart before that. He didn’t want to leave her. Never again.

“Will you stay?” she asked him, leaning over him to kiss him on the lips once more.

“The night?” he asked, not wanting to agree to just that, but he would if it was the only option she gave him. 

"Well, yeah," she laughed, “but I wanted to know if you’d… if you’d stay for tomorrow too? And I’m pretty sure there might be a case the day after tomorrow, you know how it is after my days off…”

He gaped at her, “You… you still want me to…”

Her brow furrowed and he wanted to smooth it with kisses, but she spoke before he could lean forwards, “Of course, I do… We’re partners, and I’m sorry I forgot that for a while, but… I still want to work with you…” She paused biting her lip. “Unless you-”

“Of course, I do!” he told her urgently. “I just thought that you… that you wouldn’t…” He looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes.

“Lucifer,” she told him, but she didn’t try to turn his face towards her (but she did kiss his cheek so gently it ached and stroked his hair), “I don’t… I don’t jump into bed with people if I want them to leave… I want you, okay? I chose you.”

His eyes met hers, and they held tears in them, and he couldn’t quite believe what she was telling him. “You did choose me,” he said, in awe of her, of the fact that she would give him something like that… She yawned at him before she could say anything else, and it was the most precious thing he’d ever seen, so he told her to sleep and promised to make her and “the urchin” breakfast. 

As she fell asleep against him, he thought about how lucky he was to have her, to have them. He hoped against hope that he’d have them always. He didn’t sleep that night, had spent most of the last month sleeping, so he wasn’t particularly tired. He watched over her sleep, dozing occasionally and waking when she shuffled against him (and it was like she was trying to crawl inside him, like she couldn’t get close enough, and who knew that his Detective was a cuddler? He’d know she was absolutely adorable, but he hadn’t known this, and this… this made her infinitely more precious). When the light of the morning filtered through the blinds, Chloe stretched and blinked at him as she woke.

“Morning,” she mumbled against his lips as she placed several kisses on them. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of her loving him, but she pulled away all too soon and he couldn’t help but pout. She laughed at him. “Come on, you big baby, Trixie’s probably getting up any minute now,” she said, and she left him with another kiss. 

He dressed as she showered (and he wished he at least had a different shirt) and when he went downstairs, Trixie was just walking out of her room. Her face lit up when she saw him and she cheered his name as she always did, “Lucifer!” 

“Yes, good morning, Spawn,” he told her, not really trying to peel her off of him, but it was more habit than anything else. 

“Did you spend the night?” she asked, but she never gave him a chance to answer because she kept talking. “I didn’t see you on the couch when I checked. Were you in Mommy’s room?” And then her eyes widened, “Did you have a sleepover?” 

He blinked down at her. He thought seriously about not answering her questions, but decided that after yesterday, she would want the truth. “I did, because I wasn’t on the couch, yes, and yes,” he said, smoothing her hair back from her face as she clung to his waist. Her grin was as bright as it had ever been, and he sighed, “Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Waffles and bacon and eggs!” she exclaimed. And she insisted on helping him with the waffle batter, and he let her because… well, because he’d missed her, and she used to always want to help in the kitchen. He made the bacon and eggs in short order, and waffles never took that long to begin with, so he helped her ladle out the mixture and use the waffle maker, which wasn’t that difficult, but he didn’t want her to burn herself. 

Chloe walked down the stairs just in time to see Trixie helping Lucifer pull the last waffle off of the waffle iron. Lucifer caught sight of her, and his lips quirked up at the edges, and she bit her lips against her smile. He wanted to tell her that she could smile, that he wanted her to smile at him, that she could. She came into the kitchen as he piled three plates with full of breakfast food. “Hello, darling,” he said softly. 

“Hey,” she responded, the same softness in her voice. 

Trixie giggled and Lucifer turned to her with a raised brow. “Go eat your waffles, you little monster!” he told the little girl, pulling Chloe to him. He knew the urchin was watching, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to kiss Chloe, so he did. The little girl giggled again, and Lucifer smiled against Chloe’s lips. She pulled back and smiled at him. Trixie moved to the living room and took her giggling with her. Lucifer pressed another kiss to her lips, “I love you…”

Chloe beamed and rested her forehead against his. “I love you too,” she whispered.

(and when they went into work the next day, he was welcomed back with open arms, and Ella had squealed much like Beatrice had when she had first seen him. He spent the first twenty minutes of the Detective’s shift in Ella’s lab being hugged because the forensic scientist wouldn’t let him go)

(Chloe totally got a few pictures of it on her phone because, for once, he had actually hugged the other woman back, and Chloe thought it would be wonderful if they could all remember it. Ella had mentioned it was the best hug she’d ever gotten…)

(and if Chloe managed to get a picture of Ella’s face when Lucifer mentioned that they were dating well, that was her business…)


End file.
